A need for a holding means existed for people working on partially completed jigsaw puzzles, and other loose object articles, which had to be moved for storage. Often it was not practical to leave these loose pieces in a horizontal position since moving and storage was best accomplished when changed to a vertical position. However, the loose pieces tend to fall out of place when moved from a level position and there wasn't any readily available means which would satisfactorily hold them in place when so moved.
Thus, this invention was developed to provide a handy carrier and storage means for loose piece structures.